The Youngest Childe
by Micaburn
Summary: Eric has two children, instead of one. Pam and Sophia, She's child like and dangerous, young and hungry. What will the True Blood world be with this new character added in? Read to find out.


Fangtasia was packed, and I was sitting at the bar reading a German book of fairy tales. No one bothered me and if they did I would deal with it personally. Father was up on his throne, overseeing the bar and the loud club music was slowly getting on my nerves. Pam was overseeing the entrance sometimes scaring people off she didn't like. My blonde hair fell over my shoulders in waves and even though my blue eyes looked hungry, I wasn't ready to go hunt yet. After all the night was still young and I had the rest of the evening to try to find my meal. I smiled at Pam as she walked up beside me and she gave me a quick smirk as she greeting the two new people to the club. One was Bill Compton who I had not seen since a little after I was turned, but it wasn't he I was interested in. More so, his companion for the evening and I half wondered if she knew she was walking into a vampire bar. With her short, red pattern spring dress and white heeled shoes, she looked more like she was going to church. Even myself, who never got into the theatrics of dressing up for the masses, wore a leather skirt and a size to small white shirt.

"Who's your companion?" I asked, settling my eyes on her.

I could almost hear Bill tense up, "Sookie, this is Sophie...Sophie, Sookie." He replied, almost taking a step closer to her.

I grinned showing a bit of fang and turned back to my book, which I wasn't really interested in anymore, as Pam let them through after checking Sookie's ID. I rose gracefully, passing the couple as I walked up to my father for all purposes. I bowed my head gently and waited for his acknowledgment. He smiled gently at me and I positioned myself on the right side of his chair.

"Bill Compton is here." I said pointing my eyes at the couple, who now sat at the end of the bar, trying to look like they belonged and failing horribly.

"I noticed." He replied, you could always count on his answers to be short and to the point in public at least, in private he was a tad more talkative, but not by much.

"Who is the girl?" Eric said as Pam walked up and stood on the other side of his throne like chair. She thought it was just silly, but Pam said it made him look like a Viking God.

"Sookie Stackhouse, 25 from Bon Temps." Pam replied, her memory never failing.

"That little hick town?" I asked wondering once again what the strange girl was doing here.

Our conversation was interrupted however, by a middle age man, very little hair anymore and bulging at the middle as he walked up and bowed down before Eric. The sight was hilarious and I knew I wouldn't stop teasing father later on tonight. Eric wasn't a picky eater, not like I was at any rate. He had to force me to eat sometimes because I was so finicky about what and who I drank. However, the day her father went so low as to accept blood from this...idiot, was the day I got staked. And then the man mad his second mistake, he touched my maker. I giggled as he flew across the room as if he was flying, father giving him a strong kick he turned his head and gave a slight grin back at me, as Pam rolled her eyes. Afterwards, Father after scanning them a third time finally decided to summon Bill and Sookie to where he sat. and they walked in front of the the throne and waited.

"Bill Compton...it's been awhile." he said his voice drawling.

"Yes, well, I've been.."

"Mainstreaming," Eric said the word as if it left a nasty taste in his mouth,

"I've heard." He paused, turning his eye to Sookie, looking her up and down. Somebody had found their meal for the night. "I see that has been going well for you."

"Sorry, Eric this is my friend." Bill said starting to introduce the human female by his side.

"Sookie Stackhouse" Eric said, seemly out of nowhere.

"How do you know my name?" Sookie said interrupting the conversation.

"I never forget a pretty face, your in my vault." Pam said raising an eyebrow as if daring her to disagree.

I couldn't stop my giggle that escaped at Pam's words and Sookie's shocked face.

"Great...just great" Sookie turned to my father.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Aren't you sweet?" I said matter of fact like. Who said it was nice to meet you at a vampire bar? It was always, do you want to Fuck?

"Not Really." she snapped back and I held back a growl or maybe it was a laugh. I couldn't really tell because it died in my throat, but Bill did grab her hand quickly and Eric scoffed as he spoke to Pam quickly in swedish.

"Our Zoo is growing."

"I know" Pam replied as I finished off. "I like her, she's interesting."

They continued to talk, but as Eric forced Sookie to sit down, I finally noticed her scent, her blood seemed to call to me. I gripped my chair tighter as my fangs came down with a click.

"You smell really good." I said sitting on the edge of my seat. Maybe I wouldn't have to hunt after all, maybe father would let me have her, but that idea quickly went away.

"Sophia, Control yourself." Eric said snapping at me, using my full name. I retracted my fangs quickly and I leaned back into the chair, holding my breath as Bill came between me and Sookie. It wasn't for my benefit.

Sookie suddenly spoke, "Eric, we need to go." At first, I'm sure he didn't understand.

"You have nothing to fear from Sophia, she's harmless." he said winking at me. I huffed, but played along and tried to smile, which seemed more like a grimace.

"No, you don't understand, there's going to be a raid." Sookie continued.

"Please, tell me your not an undercover cop." Eric snarled at her.

"No, but the man in the hat is." Eric sat back as Pam answered her. I stayed quiet, trying really hard not to kill the girl.

"We do nothing illegal here." Eric said a tone of it something happened, someone was going to pay for it.

"There's a vampire in the bathroom, biting the man you kicked earlier." I cursed in swedish as Eric stood up quickly and forced all of us out the back, as cops came pouring into the club.


End file.
